


It's a Sin to Tell a Lie

by aluinihi



Series: Tumblr/Ask Drabbles [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon!Ed, Inspired by Art, M/M, Monk!Roy Mustang, Priest!Roy Mustang, Scriptorium AU that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: Some say churches ceilings are high to intimidate — to teach about the grandiosity of God and how It towers over our tiny human bodies. If one stands alone on the altar, the feeling of impotence may become overbearing, and Roy's experience did not allow him to disagree. But besides that, his opinion differed entirely. That is an explanation for those who won't see —  who can't, because most can and choose to not — for those who only walk on this side of the veil.Some cannot step foot on the holy ground — the height allows them to fly inside without burning their way back to Hell.





	It's a Sin to Tell a Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchHero/gifts).



> Hello! This piece was inspired by [archhero's amazing art!](http://archhero.tumblr.com/post/182259272884/you-would-think-that-being-a-priest-demons-would) I was admiring it and had an epiphany... The result was an underdeveloped Scriptorium AU drabble.
> 
> The title comes from the song [It's a Sin to Tell a Lie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1nbQlSI_H0), and once again I recommend Billie Holiday's version.
> 
> English is not my native language, please warn me of mistakes!

Some say churches ceilings are high to intimidate — to teach about the grandiosity of God and how It towers over our tiny human bodies. If one stands alone on the altar, the feeling of impotence may become overbearing, and Roy's experience did not allow him to disagree. But besides that, his opinion differed entirely. That is an explanation for those who won't see — who can't, because most can and choose to not — for those who only walk on this side of the veil.

Some cannot step foot on the holy ground — the height allows them to fly inside without burning their way back to Hell.

One might ask why those creatures from the other realm would choose to wander in the sacred houses of God, and the answer is rather simple. Evil beings exist solely to tempt, and there's no better proof of strength than to drag the faithful away from their path. It's a game, how many souls a demon can push to the very edge of sin and damnation, the cleaner the spirit the better. Therefore, whenever a believer steps inside of a church, their devotion must be doubled; otherwise the infernal dogs might lower their flight to play.

Contrary to popular beliefs, demons don’t like to pick the _easy prey_ — those nobodies whose behavior is nothing but deviant are not entertaining enough for them. They look for the challenges, for men and women of faith and good hearts. One hellish soldier can corrupt innumerable people throughout their lifespan… and a few dedicate their full attention to one specific target.

 _And those are the strongest,_ Roy was aware of that, _They beat us not only in power but wit as well._

Roy’s demon followed him everywhere. To the prayers, to the meals, to the vigils, to the scriptorium; Roy would only be allowed to rest in the afterlife. It showed its humanoid form to him only, keeping itself translucent to the other religious in the Abbey. It was his demon, his sin, his temptation — _his_ , to carry around until the day he died.

Worst of all, the creature looked holy. Golden on the hair, the eyes, the skin… It glowed like an angel and moved with the grace of a nymph, twisting and turning around its prey. But it never touched the floor, or the sacred images, or the books, and its thorns and dark wings were always there to remind the world that it was born behind the gates of Hell. And it was _beautiful_ , floating like a dancing flame within the greyscale of the abbey corridors.

A swirl of wind and Roy shivered from head to toe.

“Not now, Edward.”

Tanned arms surrounded his neck, but the touch did not even affect Roy’s stroll — on this aspect, the demon never failed to be smooth and cautious. “Why, what’s stopping me? _You?_ ” 

Roy let a small smile dance over his lips, "I wouldn't dare to dream of having that kind of power."

The creature snorted.

“Then let’s play, you stubborn idiot,” he said, “I know you don’t want to go to the library, you’re the laziest bastard I’ve ever met.”

“Sloth may be my main sin, but that does not excuse me from _my job—_ ”

"Shut up," the blond leaned down, his lips brushing over the shell of Roy's ear as he whispered, "It's common knowledge that slacking off isn't your main sin, Roy."

The man's pace faltered and Edward must have taken that as an invitation to step — or rather _fly_ — closer, and in a swift movement they were standing face to face, the demon's feet hanging a few centimeters above the ground. He grabbed Roy by the lapels, trying to pull him away from his path and down the corridor, probably to a room where they could be alone.

“Edward—”

“I didn’t give you my name for you to _whine_ like this, quit it already!”

Roy glanced at the Scriptorium door longingly, but his steps were already in the opposite direction.

“Where are we going?”

The demon grinned wickedly, lacing his fingers with Roy's.

“Just let me guide you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think about it!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aluinihi) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/aluinihi) as well! Let's talk :D  
> Also, go ahead and [ask me for a drabble!](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
